


"Guys, Bucky and I have an announcement to make!"

by BleuBombshell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Fondue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have been in a relationship since before either of them we're in the military. Now that they live in modern New York, their relationship has truly blossomed. As they are modest gentleman from the 40's, they prefer to keep their affections, even the small ones, in their bedroom and because of that, most of the Avengers don't even realize they're in a relationship. Now they also have more news for their dear friends - they're getting married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Guys, Bucky and I have an announcement to make!"

Steve gingerly dipped a piece of the bread into the bowl of hot cheese sauce that Bucky and he shared. His fiance' shoved his bread pieces into the bowl much less carefully, resulting in super-cute cheesy fingers. God, Steve loved fondue night. Just thinking about fondue made Steve simultaneously hungry (for he loved cheese) as well as super embarrassed. 

That day, a few years ago (really it was much longer than that, but to him it didn't feel like it), he'd mistaken Howard Stark's invitation to Peggy to go late-night 'fondue-ing" as a sexual innuendo (he was such a virginal idiot) had left him forever in a state of embarrassment over the existence of said food. No one else knew this, of course, but it still made him redden in the face when someone asked him if he wanted to go out for fondue, which was something they did often. 

Today they'd all gone out, and today was the day he and Bucky had planned to tell everyone their secret. That they were not only in a relationship they'd been fostering since before the war, and that continued to grow after Bucky's return, they were getting married. Their relationship wasn't too much of a secret he supposed, they didn't really try to hide it, but ordering fondue to share was the most public display of anything they'd ever done. Steve supposed it was because of when they were from and that, even though in this day and age people were a lot less embarrassed to be seen doing something naughty in public, they still remained as modest as possible.

Natasha sat next to Bucky. She knew about him and Bucky's relationship, but only discussed it with Bucky when they had "girl's night out", as she teasingly called it, because she could tell they liked to be kept under the radar about their private life. Plus, it was super easy for them to talk about whatever they wanted when they were in the tower because of their mutual fluency in Russian. They had grown to be the best of friends, so Steve had to make Bucky promise he wouldn't tell her before today about their engagement.

Natasha's girlfriend, Pepper, sat next to her with Tony, Bruce, and Clint rounding out the rest of the group. Thor couldn't make it today, as he had some sort of Asgardian business to attend to, which disappointed Steve a bit, since he wanted everyone there for their announcement. Thor promised he and Loki would come by the tower later that week though, so they would just tell them then. 

Steve stood up, cleared his throat, and spoke up amid the quiet chatter. "Hey, guys! Bucky and I have an announcement to make!"

Snorting, Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you two getting married or something?"

Bucky absentmindedly pulled his hair into a bun and smirked, trying to contain his smile. Steve tried to play it off cool, but he stood there, mouth opening and closing trying to come up with something clever to say, and that ended up selling him out. 

His face going from amused to that of startled awe, Tony sat aghast at them. "Oh my god, are you serious? I was kidding, when did you even start going out?"

"Yeah, wait what?" Clint stammered from across the table. 

Bruce looked from Clint to Steve and Bucky. "Really?"

Natasha immediately pulled Bucky into a crushing hug. "I knew it! You'd been so glowy the past few days, and I knew you couldn't be pregnant, so I figured it had to be this!"

"No, but seriously, Rogers." Clint spoke up again. "How long have you two even been dating?"

Taking off his glasses, Bruce set them on the table and looked back up at Steve. "I had no idea you were more than close friends." 

Quiet up til now, Pepper scoffed at the two confused men. "You couldn't see that from a mile away? Steve won't do anything without making sure Bucky's safe, and Bucky looks at Steve like the sun shines out his butt. It was obvious." She popped another piece of bread in her mouth.

Steve had since sat back down, and at Pepper's comment, both he and Bucky were now blushing. "If you guys must know," he continued. "We've had a relationship long before I was Captain America."

Bucky took wrapped his lips around his straw and sipped at his Mountain Dew. "Natasha knew that, but I was forbidden to tell her about our engagement until today, when we could tell all of you."

"Well I for one am proud of you two!" Tony exclaimed, "I, of course, will host the reception. Not optional, I am rich and in possession of a very large tower where I could invite the entire city, probably." He smiled at them. "But congratulations!"

Pepper spoke again, looking back and forth from Steve and Bucky. "So, which one of you popped the question?"

Proudly holding his left hand up and flashing a thick gold band, Bucky smiled and looked at his fiance'. "Steve did, a few days ago. I wasn't even aware you could marry someone of the same gender now. I was especially shocked to find that no one bats an eye at it either in this day and age. Back in the day, society was so internally against it, we could have probably kissed in public and people would have attributed it to brotherly love." he rolled his eyes.

Steve linked his fingers through Bucky's. "We didn't, of course. Back then, we kept our relationship a secret, mostly. I think my friend Peggy suspected though." A sad look ghosted itself over Steve face for a split second, then disappeared again.

He got a look of genuine sympathy from Tony. Having been raised knowing his "Aunt Peggy" very well, Tony knew her and understood how hard it must be for Steve to go from knowing her as a 20-something year old to knowing her as a 70-something year old in an old folks home.

"We're gonna stop by later tomorrow and let her know, too." Bucky said softly, resting his hand on Steve's. 

Bruce spoke again, this time with a smile on his face. "I'm happy for you two, really. Congratulations!"

Speaking with a mouth full, which he got a slap on the arm for from Pepper, Clint questioned Steve and Bucky. "So have anything planned out yet?"

"Nope." Bucky replied. "We're just happy to be together for now." he turned to Steve, kissing him, making Steve go red in the face again. "Happy to be by each other's sides."

Steve brought Bucky into his arms. "And you are never leaving my side again, James Buchanan Barnes."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic prompt off of Tumblr for Stucky telling everyone they're dating - I took it a step further!
> 
> I may write a second piece of them telling Thor and Loki.
> 
> un-beta'ed, sorry!


End file.
